Nothing Even Matters
by SailorDragon1
Summary: Long ago, two lovers were seperated by death and war. Over a millienium has passed and the two hearts are reunited by fate. Through their unity and love they will vow to protect the planet they stand on. Originally a one-shot!


** AN: SD1 here and I hope you had wonderful Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, only the Goku and Serena pairing, so everytime someone else writes a GokuXSerena pairing, pays me... I wish. '^-^**

Serenity loved him with all of her heart, but the question was, did he love her? That's why she was there. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to confront him about her feelings. She wanted to know whether or not he shared the same feelings for her. If he did she would be the happiest person in the galaxy. If he didn't not only would she be embaressed, but she would most likely fall into a deep depression leading into the dark abyess of pain, tears, and suicide.

She was hiding behind a tree. He was there in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom's palace, home to the Moon Queen and Princess. This man's name is Kakarot. He was a Saiyan warrior and one of the guards of the King and Prince of the Saiyan planet, Vegeta. He was some what different from other Saiyans, though as if he were also a Lunarian. He was always content at times. Unlike other Saiyans, who seemed to be such grouches. It was like someone had placed a 'Kick Me' sign on their backs. Which is something Serenity considered doing sometimes.

From her hiding spot, she watched him in his peaceful meditation with his back towards her direction.

_Alright, Serenity, its now or never. _She had made sure to boost her confidence before continuing in her quest of love. His dark, ebony hair moved in the wind the gardens of the moon castle, this place had certain tranquility in the air. Almost as if there was a spirit lingering the area, and protecting the gardens from any disturbance.

She was feeling very nervous, she wanted to know if he felt the same way, but she didn't want to hear him say that he wasn't interested. Serenity felt that there was a good chance of him rejecting her as there was of him loving her.

_Maybe, he just doesn't love you, he probaly would think you're just some silly girl! _She was already begining to doubt herself, if she just went away, she could just save herself from terrible heartbreak, but she would possiblely miss out on true love.

Her azure eyes then began to water up from all of those thoughts and a tear began to run down the soft skin of her cheek. She softly began to hyperventilate, in attempt to keep herself from crying.

_I-I should atleast tell him, a-and if he doesn't love me back, t-then so be it. _Serenity woefully thought. The beautiful princess had begun to let go of something she's been dreaming of for weeks. Even she had known him for a short period of time she was one to belive in true love at first sight. Even so, she got to know him very well and became a very good friend of Kakarot. But she didn't want to be his friend. She wanted to be his lover, his soulmate. Then the golden haired beauty picked her self up, dried her tears, and made herself a little more presentable.

_Well, here goes nothing, there isn't anything to save me from tears now. _She then took a careful step from behind the tree, as not to startle him. He was still in the same position as before. Serenity tried to make herself turn around but she stopped herself.

"Why, hello Serenity, what brings you here?" The moon heir had stopped in her slow, careful tracks as she came to relize that that he had just noticed her. Kakarot had brought himself up from his resting place. He was tall, well built, and handsome. These were some of the qualities that appealed to Serenity so much.

"Oh, Kakarot, um, I did not mean to disturb you, I'm so sorry. I'll just leave now." She tried to make her quick escape but something held her back it stopped her from leaving. She turned around and she saw that Kakarot was holding her hand between his two palms.

"It's okay. I was just about done anyway." He then gave her a warm smile. Then a light pink shade came upon Serenity's cheeks.

"Princess, for what reason have you graced me with your presence?" His way of speech had resembled a more of a knight's than a Saiyan warrior.

"Well, I..." She then blushed a red color and again, her ocean blue eyes began to water up.

"K-Kakarot I-I have something to s-say..." Soon enough her eyes began to overflow with moisture.

_Why are tears filling eyes? Why am I crying?_ It was then, Serenity couldn't say anything at all to Kakarot. She was too shy, scared, and invurnable. She didn't know if her heart could take Kakarot's rejection. She then felt a soft pull. Kakarot had gently pulled her towards his chest. The side of her shocked face was laying on his chest. His hands were placed on her back.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way." Serenity's eyes lit up at his words.

_Could it be? Does he truly feel the same way?_ He then cupped his hands under her chin, and lifted her head so they can see each other eye to eye. Her sparkling, hopeful, sapphire eyes to his dark, caring onyx eyes.

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

Serenity's heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes with a loving look. To Kakarot she was so beautiful. It didn't mattered if she was of royal heritage or not. He loved the beautiful person on the inside and outside that carried that selfless, pure, golden heart.

_It's like, one for the haters, and two for all of those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they could do that could tear us apart, no_

"Do you really..." Her voice was a tad bit unsteady, yet fillled with hope.'

"I really do mean it." His smile was assurance enough for her.

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together, baby anything goes_

_'Cause we don't even need too prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

"Serenity, I've admired you for a long time. And finally I am able to express myself in your presence."

"Kakarot, I never thought that you would feel that way about me."

_This wall we've built together,_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

She looked at him and saw the face of a lover with a fire in his heart. He looked and saw the eyes of a beautiful soul like a tranquil ocean at sunset.

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

"Kakarot, what you say is true, right?" Kakarot was caught off guard by her question. Of course his feelings for her were real. To him she was a lovely young woman who deserved love and affection from her lover. And she looked at him with a 'Please tell me that you are telling the truth' face.

"Of course it's all true, my dear Serenity. What makes you ask that?"Serenity took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"Well, it's just that many suitors come because of the wealth, or power that comes with being the ruler of the Silver Millenium."Kakarot was surprised at the Lunarian Princess's words. It made him disgusted and angry at how some snobby, spoled and incodsiderate jerk of prince could try and take advantage of an innocent princess like that.

"Serenity, I promise on my life that I never treat you like that. I promise that I would never fool you like that." Serenity began to tear up again, but this time they were tears of joy.

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

He could feel her trust and happiness which gave off a warm, gentle aura. He then embraced her in a gentle hug. She blushed faintly, and then decided to return his hug.

_Its like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_

_They disappear and it's just you and me_

_Anything you want to do_

_Anything that you please, oh, whoah, no_

They then stared into each others eyes. Their faces then came closer, until they slowly shut their eyes closed and their lips met.

_Forget about our problems_

_Forget about our past_

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, oh, whoah_

_This wall we've built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here forever_

_That I told you, that I told you, baby_

They went on enjoying the blazing kiss they were sharing. They then slowly released from their electric kiss. They opened their eyes to look look at each other. Their eyes met again and they both smiled at each other.

"Kakarot, you are my warrior in shining armor."Serenity was very open with her feelings and felt that she would be able tell Kakarot every thing on her mind.

"Serenity, you are the one and only woman I ever fell in love with, and the only one woman that I will fall in love with. You are one of a kind."Serenity softly smiled, he then kissed the cresent moon on her forehead.

_'Cause the world stops_

_when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoah,_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters, whoah_

_And nothing even matters, whoah_

_We don't even need to fight_

_Everything will be alright, oh whoah_

_Nothing even matters, but you and I_

"Kakarot, do you promise that you will stay with me forever?"Serenity knew that she found her soulmate and it was a definite conformation.

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

"Serenity, of course I will."Kakarot beamed a caring smile at his new found love.

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk _

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh whoah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

"Serenity, I love you."That was what Serenity was waiting for the "L" word: _Love_.

"Kakarot I love you too."And they sealed their love with another kiss.

**AN: What did you think? My first one shot, long right? This was meant for Valentine's Day but I had problems with Wi-Fi and inspiration.**

**If any of you readers haven't heard of me, then I have another fic , called Dragon Ball X Z. Warning first chapter needs ****major editing****. I'm still trying to get to that. **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed Valentine's Day! **

**Read and Review**

_**Love,**_

_**SailorDragon1**_


End file.
